


Grass Stains

by nokutos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokutos/pseuds/nokutos
Summary: How Prompto and Noctis would spend their high school lunches together.





	Grass Stains

**Author's Note:**

> this is something old i posted before and deleted because I was embarrassed but i figured i'd just add on a little bit and post it again

Noctis laid on the ground across from Prompto, with his hands behind his head as he shut his eyes. Prompto wasn’t all too sure if Noctis was asleep or not, but he enjoyed the sight of Noctis peacefully laying on the grass as a slight breeze ruffled through his clothes and hair.

 

The two normally spent their lunches like this. Out in the field behind the school, under a large tree in the shade, away from prying eyes, alone with only each other’s company. Prompto got to see Noctis more as himself when they were alone together, and he realized he was only ever comfortable around Noctis. Even though their friendship was fairly new, they’d built this kind of solidarity in being able to expose their true selves to each other. It was intimate in a way. Prompto never thought he’d find someone he could be as comfortable around. 

 

He pulled his camera out, wanting to savour this moment, despite his photo collection already being full of sleepy Noctis’s. He smiled as he snapped the shot. Noctis peaked an eye open at the sound and gave him a light smile.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

 

“What does it look like?” Prompto snapped yet another shot of Noctis. 

 

Noctis reached forward and grabbed the camera right from his hands.   
  
“Hey!” Prompto shouted. 

 

Noctis ignored him and proceeded to take several photos of Prompto as he tried to take his camera back. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Prompto said as he finally managed to grab his camera back. 

 

“What does it look like?” Noctis said, mocking him. 

 

Prompto shoved at his shoulder and the two of them began laughing. Once they’d both calmed down, they stopped to stare at each other for a moment, smiling sheepishly at one another. Noctis moved closer to Prompto and sat next to him, laying his head on his shoulder, shutting his eyes once more. It was moments like these that Prompto cherished. 

 

Prompto focused his attention on his camera and started looking through all the photos he took moments ago. He stopped on one of Noctis and smiled at his sleepy expression in the photo. 

 

“That one’s a good one,” Noctis suddenly spoke just as Prompto had gone to the next photo. Prompto slightly jumped at his voice, not knowing he was still awake. 

 

“This one?” Prompto switched back to the photo of Noctis.

 

“No, the other one.”

 

It was a photo of himself. It was one of the ones Noctis took. He stared at the photo and wondered if Noctis was actually awake. The picture was somewhat blurry and Prompto wore a frantic expression. 

 

“This is like the worst photo of me ever.“

 

“Hey, I’m no photographer, but I know a pretty face when I see one.” Noctis lifted his head from Prompto’s shoulder and flushed once he’d realized what he said.

 

“You...you think I’m pretty?” Prompto asked, equally embarrassed. 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“I think...you’re pretty too,” 

 

“Y-yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Just then bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Prompto silently thanked the bell for saving him from such an awkward moment. He quickly stood up and began dusting off his uniform. Once he’d gathered all his things, he held a hand out to Noctis who was still sitting on the grass. 

 

“C’mon we gotta get back to class.”   
  
“One more minute,” Noctis begged. 

 

“Noct.” 

 

“Fine,” he huffed. 

 

Noctis grabbed onto Prompto’s hand and gave him a mischievous smile. Before Prompto could ask what he was smiling about, Noctis pulled Prompto down. He’d dropped his bag in surprise and fell right on top of Noctis. 

 

“Noctis!” Prompto groaned once he’d landed on Noctis. He noticed the grass stains on the cuffs of his shirt and Noctis’s shoulders and hoped they wouldn’t have any trouble getting them out. 

 

Noctis wrapped an arm around him and buried his face in Prompto’s neck. 

 

“Just five more minutes,” Noctis whispered. 

 

“Oh, so now you want five minutes?”   
  
“Okay, how about ten?”

 

Prompto could feel Noctis grinning against his neck. 

 

Prompto shook himself out of Noctis’ grip. Noctis pouted once his head hit the grass. 

 

“You know…” Prompto wrapped his arms around him while Noctis happily settled in his arms,” usually when you’re trying to compromise with someone, you don’t make the number higher.” 

 

“So ten more minutes?”   
  
“Just ten.”    
  
“How about…fifteen?”   
  
“Noctis!”

 

“I’m just kidding. Ten minutes it is.” 

 

Prompto sighed. He hoped their teacher wouldn’t mind the two of them being late. He looked down at Noctis. His eyes were shut as he rested his head on Prompto’s chest. He couldn’t help but smile at Noctis. 

 

He struggled to reach for his camera with Noctis restricting his movements, but he successfully managed to get it out of his bag. He tilted his head, smiling lightly as he tightened his grip around Noctis and snapped a shot. 

 

“You know, if you’re gonna take a picture of me, tell me so I can at least look presentable,” Noctis remarked. 

 

“Oh please. You always look good, Mr. I have all the girls crushing on me.” 

 

Noctis blushed at his comment and dug his elbow in Prompto’s stomach. 

 

“H-hey!”    
  
“Just take another picture.”

 

The two of them sat up, leaning into one another. Prompto ignored the warm feeling of Noctis’s cheek against his own and faced the camera.

 

“On the count of three, say ‘chocobos’,” 

 

“Chocobos?” Noctis had a confused look on his face. 

 

“Chocobos!” Prompto said just before he snapped the picture. 

 

“Hey, you didn’t even count to three!” 

 

Prompto turned the camera around and quickly pulled up the photo he just took. He bit back a smile upon noticing Noctis’s surprised face in the picture. Their faces were squished together as patterns of sunlight broke through the tree and shone on them. A few patches of sunlight illuminated Prompto’s freckles, making them even more noticeable than they already were. Prompto felt slightly self conscious about them and hoped Noctis wouldn’t focus on them. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and settled on admiring Noctis. His hair was even messier than usual and had a few stray pieces of grass stuck inside, considering his afternoon nap, but it was adorable. 

 

“You know,” Prompto turned over to Noctis and plucked a piece of grass from his hair, “I think this is the best photo I’ve ever taken yet.” He tilted his head when Noctis didn’t reply. The young prince just stared at him for a few moments. 

 

“What?” Prompto asked, noticeably flustered. 

 

“Nothing....I...Your freckles.” Noctis managed to finally get out,

 

“What about them?” Prompto felt himself begin to panic. 

 

“They’re uh nice,” Noctis said before looking away. His ears turned a deep red. 

 

Prompto laughed lightly, mirroring Noctis’s embarrassment. Relief washed over him. He hesitantly placed his hand under Noctis’s chin and guided his eyes towards his own. The two of them looked at one another for what felt like hours before slowly leaning in. Just before their lips met, Noctis spoke. 

 

“Yeah, I was right. Your freckles are really nice.” His eyes wandered all over Prompto’s face. 

 

Prompto rolled his eyes and pushed his lips against Noctis’s. He reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Noctis’s hair, ignoring the pieces of grass that brushed against his fingers. When they pulled apart Noctis reached his hands out and cupped Prompto’s cheeks, stroking his most prominent freckles with his thumb. Prompto flushed and let out a giggle. The grass stains on his undershirt totally seemed worth it. 

 

“Hey! Why aren’t you two in class?” A loud voice from afar interrupted their little moment, startling them both.

 

The two of them wasted no time in picking up their bags and standing up.

 

“Run!” Prompto shouted as he held out a hand to Noctis.

 

Noctis quickly grabbed it before he and Prompto ran from whatever trouble awaited them. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Noctis is a sleepy gay and Prompto is a just a....Big Gay
> 
> follow me on twitter @ [baIthiers](http://twitter.com/baithiers) <3


End file.
